


Tottering Nimbly, Falling Gracelessly

by SailorBryant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has no idea what the relationship is between his older client and the hot British kid who hangs out by the pool, and he definitely doesn't imagine he'll find himself in the middle of it. Literally. </p><p>(Porn, this is nothing but porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tottering Nimbly, Falling Gracelessly

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to ludomoose as always, for being my rock.
> 
> Muddled with the ages on this thing. Gavin's about 21 with Ryan around 24 while Burnie's pretty much his current age.

After having spent the first few weeks of his summer as a pool boy, Ryan was more than used to having his customer’s flirt with him.  Speaking to other guys he worked with, it became apparent that this was just part of the job. It was less a compliment on him personally, and more that his usual clientele, of well-to-do middle aged men and women, saw an attractive pool boy as just another thing to add to their list of things they wanted to own.

He would always turn them down, politely, and that was that.

Some of the other guys would often tell him he was making a mistake. Sleeping with the clientele was just another perk of the job, and it was a great way to get a good recommendation. But Ryan just felt too sleezy about the whole thing. Not to mention, the majority of his clients were married and he never really saw himself as a homewrecker.

Still. There was one house. It was the only place where he would find himself thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just let himself indulge a little. He’d only seen the owner once or twice, and most of his contact was with a young, gorgeous, British guy who seemed to always find time to lounge by the pool while Ryan cleaned.

At first, Ryan wasn’t sure exactly what relationship the British boy and the owner of the house shared. He’d met the owner on his first day, a handsome middle aged dressed impeccably in a suit.

(“Burnie Burns, nice to meet you,” he’d said, holding his hand out for Ryan to shake.

Ryan had never much been into older men, but he had to admit that Burnie, with his neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard, and smiling, kind eyes, was not bad to look at at all.)

The first few times he saw the boy he’d just assumed he had to be Burnie’s son. Even when he’d addressed himself in a low British accent as, “Gavin Free,” Ryan was still leaning towards a son from an estranged, intercontinental marriage.

It wasn’t until he walked in on Gavin sitting on top of the kitchen counter, Burnie in between his legs and devouring his mouth like a starving man at a feast that Ryan realized how wrong he was.

He had quickly scampered back outside, gathering up his cleaning supplies as he willed the blush on his cheeks to fade, until Gavin finally wandered back outside, alone. Ryan walked past him, trying to keep his eyes facing the ground, but he was sure he caught the other man giving him a knowing smile.

He definitely couldn’t meet Burnie’s eyes while he collected his cash and bolted out the door as quickly as he could.

Even knowing their relationship,  Ryan still couldn’t stop thinking about the British boy.  With his tanned skin, and forced messy hair, and pouty looking lips.  And he couldn’t be sure, since the guy always wore sunglasses, but he thought the younger man might be watching him as well.

Even though he treated his other client’s wondering eyes with very little interest, he found himself looking forward to his trips to that particular house.  And yes, maybe he didn’t actually need to take his shirt off while he cleaned. And he definitely didn’t need to stretch his arms that far out, showing off his muscles and the tautness of his back.  

Yet, he was still caught off guard the day Gavin finally decided to call his bluff.

He’d already had a bad enough morning. His roommate had interrupted his shower/jerk off session - a pre-requisite now to visiting the Burns/Free house - and he was not looking forward to showing up there without having relieved himself once.

When he first knocked on the door, there was no answer and Ryan was momentarily hopeful. Maybe Gavin wouldn’t be there today. After letting himself in with the spare key, he wondered if he could half ass his job just to get out of there before either of the men could get home.

However, he was unloading his supplies in the backyard when Gavin appeared wearing the tightest little, speedo that he’d ever seen. He took a sharp, sudden breath as his eyes scanned over the smooth, recently waxed chest, the pale, unclothed thighs, and the British flag covered bulge that lay in between them.

Ryan struggled to remember to breathe.

When Gavin stretched out on the nearest lounge, and lifted up his sunglasses to give him a wink, Ryan nearly fell into the pool.

When he slowly turned over, revealing two bare cheeks with only a thin strip of cloth running between them, Ryan actually did.

He ignored Gavin’s boisterous laughter as he climbed out. The brit sauntered over to him, trying to stifle his giggles, but not quite managing it.

“Oh, poor Rye-bread, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he replied quickly, doing his best to avert his eyes anywhere but at the scantily clad man. He’d made an ass of himself, but at least the cool water had helped to tame the problem that had been developing in his thin swimming trunks. Now he just needed to finish the cleaning and hopefully not embarrass himself any further.  Afterwards, he could lock himself in his apartment and never leave.

It was a solid plan, he thought, until he realized that Gavin was swaggering towards him with a determined stride. Ryan started backing up and didn’t stop until his back ran into the tall wooden fence that surrounded the back yard.

“Are you sure?” Gavin teased, his voice dropping lower, as he ran his hand slowly up Ryan’s arm.

Ryan swallowed uneasily, unable to stop the blush from creeping up on his cheeks.

“Didn’t bump your head,” Gavin asked, running his other hand through Ryan’s hair, squeezing tightly until Ryan finally looked at him, “or your chest?” he finished, while running his finger down Ryan’s muscled torso.

Ryan shook his head, entranced by the teasing smirk on Gavin’s lips.  

“What about this?” Gavin asked, and the way he went almost breathless at the end of his question was the only warning Ryan got before Gavin wrapped his hand tightly around his rapidly hardening length.

Ryan let out a half choked gasp, but when Gavin began to stroke him it turned into a loud moan.  

“Oh god,” he moaned, and Gavin just hummed.

“Everything seems to be in order,” he teased.

Ryan might have fantasized about this exact thing happening far too many times, but he never really thought about it with any seriousness.  It was so, _so_ , wrong, standing in his client’s backyard letting his - boyfriend? roommate? boy toy? - jack him off. Logically, he knew he needed to pull away and make a beeline for the door.

But Gavin was ghosting his lips over Ryan’s and twisting his hand like a pro, and it was embarrassing how quickly Ryan gave in.

“Fuck,” Ryan nearly growled, before his hand reached to grasp Gavin’s cheek, clashing their lips together in a frantic kiss. Gavin giggled against him, before kissing him in earnest, immediately opening his lips and letting Ryan’s tongue explore his mouth. “Fuck,” Ryan repeated when he finally had to pull back and catch his breath.

“Oh, Rye,” Gavin whined breathlessly, “do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

“Can’t have been longer than me,” Ryan groaned, and Gavin’s hand stuttered at the words. Ryan reached down to grab a hold of Gavin’s bare ass, pulling him flush against him.

“You’re just so lovely,” Gavin moaned. “I'm gonna get on my knees and suck you off right here.”

“Oh god, yes please,” Ryan whispered, the words alone making him nearly lose it.  

They both jumped as the back door slid open. When Burnie stepped out dressed in a suit with an eyebrow raised, Ryan instantly felt sick. Leaping backwards he only found himself trapped between the fence, and Gavin’s hand that was _still_ wrapped around his dick.

“What do we have here?” Burnie asked, striding towards them.

“I-I,” he started, stopping when he realized that he didn’t even know what he was trying to say. Denial would be a pretty hard sale at this point, he was sure.

“Hey, baby,” Gavin said, with a smile, finally pulling his hand away from Ryan’s dick to turn towards his - Boyfriend? Sugar Daddy? - lover. He held out his hands motioning Burnie forward. “You’re home early.”

It took Ryan a moment to realize that neither of them were reacting to this situation in the way that they should’ve been.

“What else was I supposed to do when you sent me that snapchat of you in that little piece?” Burnie said with a smirk, striding the length of the back porch. He pulled Gavin into a quick kiss, giving him a light swat on the ass as he pulled away, which only made the brit giggle. “Didn’t tell me why you were wearing it though,” Burnie reprimanded, finally turning to look at Ryan.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Ryan finally stammered out, sticking to the script he knew should be transpiring right now, even if the other two weren’t exactly on the same page.

“You should be,” Burnie said sternly, before turning away from Gavin and taking a few steps forward until he was staring down at Ryan.  Normally the two men were about the same height, but Ryan had ended up off balanced and slumped against the fence, leaving him fairly vulnerable.  “You were just gonna stand there and let my boy get on his knees for you, hm?”

Ryan opened his mouth to apologize again, but stopped when he felt Burnie’s fingers grasp his chin.

“And you weren’t going to let me watch?”

Then Burnie was kissing him.  Far more demanding that Gavin, forcing past his tongue past Ryan’s lips as soon as he let out a small gasp.

That was new.

“Mmm, not bad,” Burnie grinned against his lips, before his hand went straight to down to resume stroking him.

Later, Ryan would be ashamed of the flabbergasted, open mouthed look he had to be sporting. Especially after Burnie whispered into his ear, “Let’s move this somewhere a little more comfortable, hmm?”

That was how Ryan found himself being drug into the most gorgeous bedroom he’d ever been in, sandwiched in between two extremely hot men.  Burnie was plastered to his back, his warm hands searing a path over every inch of his skin, while Gavin squirmed against him, slotting them together in all the right places while he swallowed all of Ryan’s gasps with his own lips.

They only broke apart for moment, while Gavin removed Ryan’s damp shirt, only to press their naked chests together again.

“Why don’t you help our guest out, Gavver’s?” Burnie hummed against Ryan’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Gavin bit his lip, batting his eyelashes at him and going for the picture of innocence, as he slid to his knees and took Ryan’s wet trunks with him.  The look was ruined by the way he immediately squared in on Ryan’s dick, and started licking his lips.

Ryan nearly collapsed against the older, still suited, man, when Gavin finally took a hold of his cock, and started stroking him slowly, his eyes never leaving Ryan’s.

“He looks so good down there, doesn’t he?” Burnie whispered cheerfully against his ear.

Ryan wanted to respond, but he was having a hard time speaking at the moment. Mainly because Burnie was not wrong. Gavin did look good on his knees; with a teasing glint in his eyes, and his red, pouty lips, he looked like sin incarnate.  His smooth, calloused hands worked Ryan’s shaft, while his tongue made inquisitive licks at his head, and all he could do was moan in response.

Burnie chuckled into Ryan’s ear, his salt and pepper beard rubbing roughly against the sensitive skin on his neck, while his hands burned circles into his hips. “He does a pretty good job too, for a little twink anyway.”

Gavin glared up at them, but Burnie just laughed and pushed Ryan’s hips forward and his dick further into Gavin’s mouth.

“Now, now, make our guest feel good Gavver’s.” Gavin rolled his eyes, but he started sucking in earnest, using his hand and mouth so skillfully that Ryan’s knees were in danger of giving out. “Feel’s good, right?” he whispered right into Ryan’s ear.

“God, yes,” he replied, rolling his head back onto Burnie’s shoulder.

“Mmm, damn right,” Burnie said, his hand slipping over to grasp Gavin’s hair, tugging it lightly.  “Cost me a lot to import the little twink. I’m glad I got my money’s worth.”

Ryan was shocked by Burnie’s callous words, but the half hooded, blissed out look in Gavin’s eyes told him that the younger man didn’t mind it one bit. Finally, pulling himself out of his pleasure-filled stupor he knocked Burnie’s hand off the back of Gavin’s head, replacing it with his own.

“Mmm,” Burnie encouraged him, and Ryan felt the other man’s hardness press against his lower back, rubbing a steady rhythm against him. “That’s it, baby. Use that little twink.”

Gavin groaned around his dick, his hand moving rapidly over the parts that his mouth couldn’t take, while Burnie’s fingers dug into his bare hips.

Ryan barely had time to let out a pitiful little whimper, before he gripped Gavin’s hair tightly and came down his throat. There was a moment when the only thing holding him up was Burnie’s strong grip on his hips, before he was able to finally gain control of his legs again.

Slowly, Burnie nudged him over to the King sized bed, letting him collapse onto his back.  Taking a moment to catch his breath, he watched as Gavin and Burnie made out in front of him, while they worked together to rid Gavin of his clothes - though Ryan didn’t know if he would consider the tiny little speedo much in the way of clothes.

His dick was trying to rise again, just from watching the couple, when Gavin slowly pulled away from his lover. A trail of spit dangled between them, before Gavin turned to crawl on top of Ryan, kissing him with the same ferocity as he had with his older lover. Ryan instantly melted underneath the brit’s touch, only able to find enough energy to run his hand gently through Gavin’s tousled, blonde hair.

“He’s so pretty,” Gavin whispered against his lips, before trailing his lips down Ryan’s chin and to his neck.

“You’re both hot little pieces, Gav,” Burnie said with a chuckle, slowly walking up behind him. Ryan hadn’t even realized he had left them, but when he heard the cap of a bottle pop open he let out a groan.

Gavin met his eyes, with a fierce smile, before he lowered his head, resting his cheek against Ryan’s chest, and raised his ass high in the air, where Burnie’s hands were waiting.  Burnie slid two, lube coated fingers into Gavin, while Ryan watched, entranced.  Gavin’s cries were muffled against his chest, as the older man - still fully dressed in his suit - stretched him out.

When Gavin started pleading that he was ready, Burnie sent Ryan a wink, before he slowly started to unfasten his dress slacks.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Gav?” Burnie teased.

“Please,” Gavin whined, before lifting his head up so Ryan could perfectly see his flushed, and wanton face close up. “Oh god, please, Burns, please.”

“I don’t know,” Burnie said around a laugh, but from the way Gavin suddenly tensed Ryan was sure he was teasing his hole with the head of his cock. “What do you think, Ryan? Does the little twink deserve to get fucked?”

Ryan nodded furiously. “Y-yeah.”

Bright green eyes looked down at him with so much emotion, something gentle and happy and pleasant, and Ryan’s breath caught in throat. Swallowing the air bubble down, he watched, entranced, as Gavin’s eyes suddenly slammed shut and he let out the filthiest moan Ryan had ever heard.

“Burns,” Gavin moaned, and Burnie answered the moans with his own.

“God damn,” he groaned, and Ryan could just see the whiteness in his knuckles as they clenched tightly around the round top of Gavin’s ass.  “He’s so hot isn’t he?” Burnie ground out, and it took Ryan a moment to realize that Burnie was talking to him.

He jerked into a few quick nods, pulling a chuckle from Burnie.

Gavin’s hands fumbled about, grasping out towards Ryan, his eyes unfocused as Burnie slammed into him over and over again. Eventually Ryan figured out what he wanted, and slid his hand against the brit’s cheek and pulled him down into a kiss.

Burnie let out a moan that sounded as if it was drug out from his very core. “God, what did I do in life to deserve this?”

Pulling his head back, Gavin giggled against Ryan’s lips. “You could never deserve me, Burns.”

Burnie groaned once more, before he chuckled. “Too true.”

Green eyes danced in delight, sharing a look with Ryan that made his heart fill with warmth, before they slid shut again as Burnie continued to rock into him. Burnie’s breath was starting to come out in harsh moans, signaling just how close he was, and Ryan pulled Gavin into another kiss.

Ryan swallowed all of his sinful sounding moans as Burnie groaned Gavin’s name in a mantra over and over again.  Finally, he let out a low, guttural groan, and from the way Gavin suddenly shuddered, he realized the other man was spilling himself inside.

“Fuck,” Burnie whispered, half collapsing against Gavin’s back, while the younger man kept kissing Ryan.

Burnie finally slid off him, collapsing on the bed beside them, fumbling to remove the condom from his spent cock. “Come on over here, Gav, and I’ll finish you off,” he mummered, content and a little bemused.

“Nah,” Gav said through a pant, already popping open the bottle of lube. “I want Rye to finish me off.”

Ryan gasped when the cold, lube covered hand wrapped around his cock. He hadn’t even realized he’d become hard again, and when he felt Gavin’s already slick and stretched hole swallowing him up, he let out a moan so loud he felt his throat burn.

Gavin’s eyes were out of focus as he rode Ryan in stuttered jerks, stroking himself wildly as he chased his own orgasm. As an afterthought, Ryan gripped onto Gavin’s thighs, but the younger man didn’t even seem to notice, lost in the sensations.

Burnie gave a low chuckle, but he could feel the older man’s gaze burning into his skin.

Between, Gavin fucking himself on top of him like a wanton slut, or Burnie, sprawled out beside, still half dressed in his suit, watching the two of them with enough heat he could burn them, Ryan doesn’t know which was hotter.  

Gavin finally let out a stuttered, half choked sound, before he’s squeezed painfully tight around Ryan and came all over both of their stomachs. Ryan didn't let out a sound before he gave a final thrust and followed right after him.

Collapsing across his chest, Gavin let out an incoherent mumble, before he buried his face into the sweat soaked chest.  Ryan didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him, cuddling him close, even as he panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

“I think we wore him out,” Burnie grinned, suddenly very close to Ryan’s ear.

Ryan took a moment before he finally mumbled out, “That makes two of us.” He turned his head, just in time for the older man to pull him in into a heated kiss.

It lacked the passionate fire from before, but there was still warmth growing in his belly. Burnie pulled away slowly, drawing out every second their lips were still pressed together, and Ryan was sure if he’d been standing up his knees would have been weak.

“Well, feel free to hang around for a bit, and rest up,” Burnie whispered against his lips, before pulling fully back and slowly sitting up.  “Don’t let Gav try to cook anything for you though, he’ll burn the place down.”

Gavin snorted against Ryan’s chest, but didn’t move.

“I gotta head back into the office you two, have fun without me.”

Turning his head finally, Gavin let out a soft and pleading, ‘no, don’t go.’ Burnie’s eyes softened before leaning down to ruffle the brit’s blonde hair, and leaving a small chaste kiss on the top of his forehead.  “Sorry, Gavers, can’t let Gus run the office or it’ll be in ruins.”

The sweet gesture had Ryan’s anxiety working overtime, begging him to ask exactly what his role here was, but Burnie met his eyes and he bit back his words.

“You gonna be here when I get back, Ryan?” Burnie asked with forced nonchalance.

“I, uh, probably not” he stammered out in surprise,  but he couldn’t miss the way Burnie’s face seemed to fall. “No, no, it’s just, I have a night class.”

“Oh!” Burnie said cheerfully, and he could feel Gavin snuggling closer to him. “Well, why don’t you just stop by tomorrow afternoon then.”

“Well, uh,” Ryan started as he fought at the flush suddenly covering his cheeks. “I mean, the pool’s already cleaned for the week,” he finished lamely, still worried that he completely misreading the situation.

Burnie’s eyes softened for him this time. It wasn’t the same gaze he gave Gavin, full of love and time, but it was just enough to make Ryan’s heart skip a beat.

“Don’t worry about that, kiddo.  You just bring your handsome self, okay?”

Ryan nodded quickly, not quite trusting himself to speak.

“Lovely, Ryan,” Gavin mumbled with a sigh.

“We’ll go shopping or something,” Burnie said cheerfully, straightening up his suit and trying his best to make himself look presentable, and not like he wasn’t just in a three way with his boyfriend and his pool boy. “We can pick Gaver’s up some more of those little speedo’s, hm?”

Ryan chuckled, nodding sleepily.

Burnie’s fingers hovered over the door frame, hesitating for a moment, before he caught Ryan’s eye. “Maybe we’ll pick you up a pair as well,” he finally said.

Heat traveled from Ryan’s cheeks to the tips of his ears down to his neck, while Burnie finally strutted out of the room chuckling to himself all the way.  Exhaustion washed over him, and he pushed his embarrassment to the back of his mind as he settled into the bed.  He still wasn't exactly sure what in the world he had stumbled into, but he had a gorgeous man cuddling against his chest, and another gorgeous man who wanted to take him shopping, and as he slowly gave into his exhaustion he realized that, for the first time, he didn't feel like overthinking it too much. 


End file.
